Atonement
by lanoirpapillon
Summary: Severus Snape had made a promise to Lily Potter, one he refused to break. *Entrant in the 2012 prompt fest. Prompts: Hit me I dare you, it slipped from his grasp and shattered.* Mentor!Fic; mention of DracoxHarry slash


**_"Look to the heaven's, you can look to the sky. You can find redemption staring back into your eyes." -Josh Turner_**

_**I do not own Harry Potter whatsoever.**_

* * *

_"Severus, you must swear to me. Swear to me that you will protect Harry, that you will protect my baby."_

_Severus shook his head, lank hair swinging and resting on his shoulders._

_"You act as though you will not have the chance, you ask too much."_

_She laughed, a hollow laugh, a laugh of sorrow, of reluctance, of truth._

_"How many families has Dumbledore sent into hiding, how many of them are never seen again? He told us Severus."_

_His black eyes narrowed and his arms crossed defensively over his chest. "Has he? And what, pray tell, has he told you? I do not recall giving permission for him to do such a thing."_

_"Were you never going to tell me? Are you that much of a coward?"_

_"Coward?" He snarled, stepping towards her, he pushed up his left sleeve and angled his wrist towards her, presenting the abominable mark upon his forearm. "Am I a coward for trying to do a damn thing, to end this war? It was for you! Damn it!" He turned around, paced towards a bookshelf, and then back to rest in his armchair once more. "Once again, you ask too much."_

_"He is a child, an innocent being brought into a world wrought with evil. As his mother, I am asking you to be his protector," he shook his head, she was such a stubborn woman when she wanted to be. "Only if anything happens to James or me, you need not be involved any other way."_

_"The chance of anything happening to you is slim. You will be hidden beneath the strongest wards including the Fidelius charm. Unless you do not trust your Secret Keeper as much as you should, you will remain safe for the duration of this war."_

_"If we will be safe, then taking this vow will be of no consequence. Please, Severus, I am begging you."_

_He ran a hand over his face, and ran a finger over a small tumbler resting on the arm of the chair._

_"I am not father material, Lily. I was not brought up in a house over-flowing with care, this is a job much better suited for Black."_

_"Sirius is comparable to a child himself and Remus is forced to adhere to Werewolf Law. You are the only person I trust to oversee his safety. If worse comes to worse, I have marked Alice Longbottom in my will to care for Harry, they have a son Harry's age as well. Watch him, that is all I am asking."_

_He mulled over this thought for ten more minutes before he agreed to protect the child- nothing more and nothing less. Soon after, Lily disappeared into the night._

_The dark robed man stood watch over a bundle of blankets nestled in a conjured bassinette, Dumbledore stood behind him conversing with McGonagall in hushed tones. The man's face was tinged red, tear tracks visible, and a resounding sadness was written in every contour of his face._

_While his arms were crossed and his shoulders slouched, he looked the epitome of misery._

_His breathing grew heavy as air hitched in his chest, and he muffled a sob with his fist. A hand disappeared inside of his robes, fumbling for a flask of Calming Draught. He uncorked the vial and downed the contents. His arm fell slack at his side, the glass slipped from his grasp and shattered against the stone floor, waking the baby that had been sleeping peacefully._

_He bent down and began retrieving the pieces, cutting his hands and stumbling out apologies, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."_

_Minerva bent and placed a hand on his shoulder, prohibiting him from injuring himself further, and Albus repaired the flask with a silent wave of his wand. He regarded his Potion's Master with sadness and summoned a damp handkerchief to wipe off the younger, grieving man's hands._

_"Severus, it's okay, child. Everything is fine."_

_"No, it isn't. I can't do this Albus, Lily is gone. They're gone." He continued to sob openly, the draught having no effect on the distraught man._

_Minerva was attempting to hush Harry, but the child was inconsolable. His cherubic face was turning red with distress, and he was fighting against the confines of his blankets._

_Severus remembered his promises to Lily, and silently walked away from the Headmaster and extracted the baby from its confines._

_Harry seemed shocked, and still continued fussing. He had one hand in his mouth and the other on Severus' shoulder, clutching the soft black fabric. Black eyes met green, and Harry began to calm down, tears still falling slowly down his face. As he grew silent and leaned his tired head fully against Severus' chest, the young man glanced up at his mentors and scowled at the look they were giving him. Both were watching with knowing glances, small smiles on both of their faces. No doubt, some plan was being devised silently between the two._

_The thought of Harry James Potter had been far from his mind for years, ten in fact. He had warded Privet Drive itself, he knew that the child was being taken care of, and that he was doing fine. Meanwhile, he had been teaching at Hogwarts, a wizarding school for adolescents. Albus, being the headmaster, had also assured he had someone watching over Privet Drive, yet another safeguard that would fulfill Lily's wish._

_Alice Longbottom, the sole woman named to take care of Harry in the case of Lily's death, was currently housed in a ward at St. Mungo's Hospital. It was not common practice to house a child with a mentally unstable woman, and therefore Harry was sent to live with his Aunt, his closest blood relative. Black, the only male named in James' Will, was imprisoned in Azkaban, a wizard prison. It was not common practice to house children there, either._

_Severus has become a Potion's Master, with a profound knowledge of Defense Against the Dark Arts as well. He had studied abroad in both France and Germany for five years before accepting the position of Potion's Professor from Albus, but not before considering the consequences of taking the position. Harry would be coming to Hogwarts, that he was sure. He was also positive that Albus knew something about his promise to Lily, for he approached Severus just last month to ask for a personal curriculum to train the savior of the wizarding world._

_He hadn't agreed with training Harry so young, but Albus demanded it happen, going as far as to threaten bringing in other Masters, ones that were much harsher and would push Harry too far. With reluctance, he had agreed, and devised a training program in Potion's, Defense Against the Dark Arts, mental magics, and physical training._

**Year One**

"Harry Potter," McGonagall called, surprising a small, dark haired boy in the back of the line.

He shuffled forward with his shoulders hunched, eyes directed at the ground. Whispers surrounded him, and he would give anything to just vanish through the floor. He stepped up to the raised platform and sat on the stool, lowering the hat onto his head.

"Ah, interesting." A voice purred in his ear. It clicked its tongue, seemingly in thought-wait, could hats click their tongue?

"You have lived a much harder life than your guardian has wanted, young one." Harry's head shot up, "Guardian?"

"Yes, yes, but you will meet him soon enough." The hat didn't speak for another minute before its brim opened and it shouted, "Slytherin!"

The hall went silent, but Harry was still in too much of a stupor to notice. He walked towards the green and silver table, and lowered himself onto an open spot on the bench. The whispers started once more, before the stern professor, McGonagall, began reading the names once again in a tight voice.

A small, bony elbow dug into his side, causing Harry to flinch and back away slightly. "Hey Potter?"

"Yeah?" He whispered, hoping not to get into trouble for talking.

"My name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. But you can just call me Draco," he continued. He seemed the snotty type, but Harry wasn't going to refuse friendship of any kind.

"You can just call me Harry, it is very nice to meet you."

And with that, both boys shared in the excitement when the food appeared in front of them, both piling their plates immediately- one because the food looked so delicious, and the other because he had never been allowed to eat, let alone touch this type of food in his life.

Severus held Harry back from entering the common room with the other first years, and brought him to his office. While the Head of House speech was important, he needed to first settle Potter's special schedule which would start early the next morning.

"Mr. Potter, I am Professor Snape, the Potion's Master and Head of House of Slytherin." He stated as he slowly sat behind his desk, motioning for Potter to stand before it.

"Thank you for allowing me to attend, sir. It is an honor." Harry mumbled, bowing his head. He felt like he should avoid the Professor's eyes for some reason, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"As you more than likely know, Professor Dumbledore has asked me to specially tutor you daily in aspects not usually taught or covered by Hogwarts staff."

Harry glanced up, curious. No one had told him he would be taking extra courses, he just hoped he would be able to keep up with his year mates, ones who were already so experienced and knew about the wizarding world since birth.

"No, sir, I had not been told. Is there time in my schedule?"

Severus shuffled some papers before pulling out a foot long parchment.

"Every week, your professors will make a list of homework that is to be completed. You will have until Sunday night, just before the week begins, to complete all of this. During your daily breaks, you will be expected to do work or ask Professors for help if need be."

He handed the paper over to Harry, whose eyes widened. This schedule began at five in the morning daily, and ended at eight in the evening.

"Professor, I really don't think I can do all of this with homework and tests. I mean, is there anyway to start this next year, when I'm adjusted?" The Professor shook his head and leaned back in his chair.

"While I was vying for this option, the Headmaster feels it prudent to start this schedule immediately. It will take some time to get used to, but know that every Professor is supporting you, we won't let you fail, Mr. Potter."

Harry bit his lip and nodded. He slowly read through the schedule, lips pursing at words like 'Occlumency' and 'physical training'. "Sir, I don't know what half of these things are, and I'm not athletic. I don't have a chance of keeping up with school and doing this."

"Well then, this will be a learning experience for all, won't it Mr. Potter?"

Harry was on his eighth lap before he stopped, hunched over. His lungs were on fire and his sides cramped like he had never felt before.

"Two more laps, Potter. We have barely started." The eleven year old raised his eyes, meeting the Professor's. Green glared at black, and Severus was strangely amused, he was just like Lily.

"Let's go, up Potter it won't get any better," Severus made to grab for the boy's arm and help him along the track, but the boy flinched away. Stopping, the Professor helped the boy stand and positioned his arms behind his head, opening his airways.

The boy's breathing began to calm, and he slowly lowered his arms, blushing. "Thanks, Professor."

The black haired man pushed the boy gently in front of him, causing him to move again, "You still have two laps Potter."

He stood off to the side and watched the boy struggle with the last half mile, inwardly smirking. At least, he thought, he hadn't given up or outright refused. Severus wouldn't have been responsible for his actions if he had.

Harry stood in front of him five minutes later, gulping at a bottle of water. "Don't drink too much, too quickly. It isn't good for your stomach." The boy ignored him and Severus cursed his stubbornness- another trait from Lily Evans. "Suit yourself," he called over his shoulder, walking towards a pair of yoga mats. The room of requirement had really thought of everything.

He checked his watch, not surprised to see thirty minutes had passed. He had another hour and fifteen minutes before Harry was to shower and then head to classes.

Harry followed the older man over, disliking him more and more as the training session continued. He had had to be woken up by the Professor because he was five minutes late, and then ushered into a room on the seventh floor of the castle. It was gigantic, a four hundred meter running track surrounding gymnastic mats, exercising equipment, and other things they may need for their training. A small study area had been constructed just off the entrance, with books lining the walls and charts of various magical objects Harry knew nothing about.

Before Harry could finish analyzing the room, Professor Snape pushed him towards the track and told him to do ten laps. That didn't seem much at the time, but as he continued running, the monotonous footfalls and quick beat from his heart was driving him insane. His body was already hurting just from the run, and they had barely started as the Professor had said. He didn't know if he was going to survive the day.

"Sit there Potter, now I am going to help you because, to put it simply, you won't push yourself enough. You think you are too tired, and won't do these exercises to the best of your ability. So watch, and repeat. You have one chance before I help you do it." The boy glowered but nodded.

The Professor reached for his toes, his entire chest almost against his legs. Harry attempted to mimic, but he could barely reach his toes, let alone lay completely against his legs. The Professor stood, seeing his student's struggles, and kneeled next to him.

"Relax your shoulders and back, no not clench, relax." He put a hand against the boy's back and gently pushed him down. The child hissed, trying to sit back up, but Severus stood firm. "Breath, stop struggling, keep relaxing. You have to breathe, child." He coached his student to relax and breathe before he counted to thirty and allowed him to sit up.

"I told you I'm not athletic," Harry ground out, pulling his knees to his chest.

"Flexibility doesn't make you a good athlete, it does help, however." Severus walked back to his mat, and sat down facing Harry. He opened his legs to a straddle, and leaned forward. He rested his arms on the floor, but then continued to lean forward until he was completely against the floor.

Harry groaned and fell backward, "I can't do this, Professor; I just can't." He was used to working hunched over, in the heat, in Surrey. But he had never been expected to be fast, flexible, or well anything.

"Is that whining I hear?" The Professor raised himself off the floor again and helped Harry do the exercise once more. This continued, Harry trying to give up, and Severus not allowing it.

They finished stretching twenty minutes later, and then Severus led him to an area with machines and weights. Severus retrieved the second lightest set of dumbbells, and fetched a pair for himself that were considerably heavier.

He showed Harry how to properly work out his arms, and different exercises to try. He made Harry do thirty sets of each exercise before allowing him to stop.

Harry's arms felt like jelly, and he really just wanted to sleep. His stomach was hurting, his new exercise clothes the professor had given him were sticking to his body, and he was starving.

Next the Professor led him to a leg press, not putting any weights on for Harry and showing the boy how to push the board with his legs quickly and slowly bringing them towards his body. Seeing as this would be his only leg exercise for that day, Severus made him do two sets of thirty with a small one minute break in between. At this point, Harry was ready to cry.

"Professor, I don't feel good." And Severus had the realization that this was the only time the boy had really acted his age that day. He had been mature throughout the exercises, complaining less than what some of his fourth years would be doing. But he could see now that he was still a child, a very exhausted child that seemed to have more secrets than Severus wanted him to have.

He helped the boy sit down, lift his knees almost to his chest with his feet flat on the floor, and helped him lift his arms as he leaned against his legs.

"Deep breaths, Potter, there you go. Your stomach will settle in a moment. Didn't I warn you not to drink that much water?"

Potter groaned, but felt the churning in his stomach stop. Five minutes later, the Professor helped him off of the floor and to a bathroom where he instructed him to shower and dress. The Professor, in the meantime, went to a journal and documented what had been accomplished, and what needed to be worked on.

While this list for what needed to be worked on was quite lengthy, he hoped with time it would slowly shorten and become almost nothing. He would have to be blind not to see the bruises on his wrist or the sunburn he had seen earlier on his shoulders. He would need to ask about that later, perhaps during the break in the afternoon?

If he was going to mentor this boy for his duration of Hogwarts, he would need to become familiar with him. Know his emotional and mental state, learn of his home life, anything that would help him become the fighter he needed to be. He had vowed to protect him, and so he would. He really didn't care if the boy was happy with his decisions or not.

Severus went to the study room and retrieved books on basic Occlumency and Defense Against the Dark Arts. These would be the subjects Harry covered just before lunch, and after his first class of the day. An hour and a half block had been set for him to self study, History of Magic had been removed from his schedule to do this, but he would still be expected to complete the work. From his own experiences, he knew this would be better than sitting through Binns' worthless class, he didn't know why he was still teaching at Hogwarts when he had been droning the same lessons for the past hundred years.

Not wanting to ponder other decisions that had not quite worked out for Albus, Severus awoke Harry and they both began their trek to the Great Hall. He would have to keep an eye on the boy to make sure he did not get sick after eating. It was definitely possible that this would happen over the next month or so, until his body got used to the daily workout routines.

He watched the boy move his eggs around his plate, and Draco jabbering away next to him. While he would shovel a spoonful into his mouth every few minutes, he barely ate a quarter of the food on his plate. Severus would have to make sure he ate more for lunch, and possibly before training in the mornings. Trial by error, he supposed.

While the Potions Professor left to teach his seventh year class, Harry was slowly walking to Transfiguration with Draco and Blaise. They were the two roommates he was already really getting on well with, the other two not really paying him much attention. When he had questioned Draco about this, he had only been told it was old pureblood prejudice, the Potter's were probably an enemy of their ancestors. Shrugging this off, the three rushed around the castle looking for the classroom, arriving just in time.

The stern looking teacher from the night before was standing before her desk, her arms behind her back and a perpetual glower on her face.

"Potter, Zabini, and Malfoy. You three will be in row three, seats two, four, and six." All three mumbled some variation of yes ma'am and took their seats, retrieving their quills, parchment, and textbooks for notes. Harry made sure to take very thorough notes throughout the lesson, an introduction to Transfiguration. McGonagall, as he learned was the Professor's name, stated that they would be going through a chapter in the textbook every two weeks. One quiz would be given- whether it would be oral or written would be a surprise-and a chapter test would be given at the end of each chapter. A unit test would be given at the end of every three chapters.

Harry shivered, mentally envisioning his workload steadily growing, and this was the first class of the day.

When the class was dismissed an hour and a half later, Harry kept hold of his notes and walked towards the seventh floor again. His Professor had told him to meet him in front of a blank wall, directly after the first class of the day. He leaned against the wall and waited for Professor Snape to arrive, and was startled when the Professor appeared in front of him, glowering down at the boy. He realized, at that moment, that he had fallen asleep.

"Sorry, Professor." He blushed and followed the man into a door that had appeared on the blank stretch of wall. They both walked into the study room, and Snape wasted no time jumping directly into his lessons.

"We are going to begin with occlumency. Have you ever heard of this area of magic before?" Shaking his head, Harry opened the textbook set before him to the first page.

"Occlumency is a form of magic designed to protect your mind from invasion." Harry looked up, surprised. "That's possible? Someone can break into my brain?"

"Not necessarily. Rather, they will invade your thoughts, both present and past."

"Wow," Harry exclaimed, surprised. Had someone broken into his thoughts since he had been here?

"Indeed," Snape smirked and continued on. "Not all wizards have the ability to break into people's minds, a form of magic called Legilimency. However, most wizards can train themselves to deflect these attacks."

"It could take years to perfect your shields, for it is a very long process that is both trying on student and teacher. At the moment, it is necessary for you to learn theory rather than experience and practice occlumency."

"Why, sir? Why can't I practice now?" Harry questioned. If it was going to take years to learn it, shouldn't he at least begin practicing now?

"A bond must be made first, not one of magic but one of trust. As your guardian for the next seven years, I hope at some point we will come to some sort of trust bond naturally."

Harry nodded, unsure about the issue of trusting his Professor. Could he allow himself to open up to an adult? His aunt and uncle sure hadn't been the most reliable people; in fact, they tried as hard as possible to let Harry know that they didn't trust him a wink. Why would the Professor even bring an issue up such as trust the first day?

"I don't know sir," Harry replied self consciously. "Did you say…guardian, sir?"

The Professor's eyes narrowed, so he had caught onto that then?

"Yes, I am in fact your magical guardian. I will oversee your wellfare for the next seven years, longer if necessary."

"Why?"

"A long ago promise, Potter. That is all the explanation you will get for now."

After lunch, Harry went to Charms and then back to the Room of Requirement for his last training session of the day. The other first years had a study hall, and Harry envied them so. He would kill for a study hall right now, just to sleep if possible.

Shuffling into the room, yawning, Harry was surprised to see all of the lights dimmed and the torches on the wall lit. An herbal smell filled the room, drifting from incents positioned on a small table outside of the study room.

"Professor?" Harry called, trying hard to not look at the cot sitting across the room in fear of falling asleep on it.

The Professor walked out in clean training clothes, throwing a pair at Harry and telling him to change in the bathroom. Now he was comfy and sleepy, he didn't think he would make it through this lesson awake. He came back out into the room, and walked over to the Professor who was opening jars and sitting in front of a yoga mat.

When the Professor saw him, he motioned for him to lie down in front of him. Harry noticed the smell of incents was stronger here, and he feared if he did sit down he really would fall asleep then and there.

"Sir, um, I think I'll just stand." He stopped himself from continuing, not liking how the Professor gave him a knowing look. "Lie down, Potter. You are meant to feel drowsy right now. That is why this lesson is saved for the afternoon, after some of your magical reserves have been depleted."

Lowering himself to the floor, he lay on his back and fought to keep his eyes open.

"Sir," he whispered, slowly drifting to sleep.

"Potter, open your eyes, now." His eyes lifted slowly, and he noticed his Professor kneeling next to him. "I haven't even explained what the objective of this is."

Harry nodded, and turned on his side so he could look at his Professor. It also would keep him from falling directly asleep.

"Being a Potion's Master, it is a requirement to study abroad and one of my places of choice is France. The French are wonderful Potion's makers, creating draughts that are some of the strongest in the world. I wanted to know how," he could see he was losing Harry slowly, so he cut to the gist.

"The French are extremely connected to their magical cores, they can feel the magic around them and especially in the earth. They connect to this magic; interlace their own with their ingredients, making stronger Potions that have a much longer shelf life."

He picked up a jar of mixed dried magical herbs, and held the spicy smelling ingredients under his student's nose.

Harry coughed, trying to get the smell to go away and out of his lungs. Severus smirked, knowing it might start to go away at the end of this session, if not much later.

"Relax, Potter. This is just the first step. Just breath like you did during the physical training." Once Harry began to comply, Severus continued explaining. "I will be doing a slight form of legilimency that will allow me access to the outer layer of your mind. I will then guide you to your magic core, and give you the first feel of it. It will sometimes hold onto people, it is very comforting and warm. I'm only here to guide you out."

Harry bit his lip in hesitation, and then nodded. Severus connected their eyes, mumbled _legilimens_ and entered his student's mind, being careful to stay on the first layer. He allowed himself to connect with Harry's signature, and lead his mind deeper into his body. They stopped when a sudden burst of light filled both of their minds, and they were encased by the light.

"It's beautiful," Harry's inner thoughts communicated to Severus. He felt the boy welcome the light, allowing the positive emotions to enfold him, hold onto him. He allowed Harry to interact with this magic for three minutes, before grasping onto Harry's thoughts and pulling them away. He felt a resistance, but he was stronger, forcing Harry to go back into his mind. Severus opened his eyes, staring down at Harry who was now soundly sleeping.

He swiped his finger into a jar of balm, smelling of mint, and wiped it just under Harry's nose. Harry seemed to calm down even more, smiling slightly before falling further into the clutches of sleep.

When Harry awoke, it was almost curfew and he realized he had not completed any homework at all that night. He felt lighter internally than he ever had before, and embraced the sensation of complete weightlessness. He saw his Professor hunched over a desk in the study room, angrily slashing away at essays. He assumed it was summer homework or something similar.

Walking, clutching a blanket he had found himself in when he awoke, he came up behind the Professor and watched him grade for a moment.

The Professor finished grading a third year Hufflepuff's essay, deeming it worthy of a Dreadful, before turning around and facing his bleary eyed student.

He noticed the glassy eyed look first, and then smirked. He remembered his first time going through this, it was a high that lasted for a week or so, a feeling of absolute happiness and completion.

"Are you feeling well, Potter?"

"I feel great, Professor." He stated, smiling like a child on Christmas.

"Well then, I suggest you work on homework for the next half hour before you head to the Common Room. I want you in bed at 9, no exceptions. You are waking up at five tomorrow."

"Do I have to?" Harry whined, and Severus smirked. He would probably never act like this had he not just undergone his Magical Core training.

"Yes, now Potter. No dilly dallying."

Harry shuffled over and fetched his Charms and Transfiguration notes from the table, mumbling all the while.

Severus just smirked and went back to work on his grading.

The year continued in such a manner, but with Severus learning surprising facts about the boy-who-lived. They boy, starting to trust him, had opened up about his harsh relatives who didn't seem to care for him as they should. Severus, who at Christmas had been surprised to see the boy skulking around the halls, had questioned him. It was also the first time he had seen the boy cry. The boy didn't feel loved, let alone cared for. He could almost hear Lily shouting at him from the afterlife.

It was at that point Severus decided to continue training Harry, even in the Summer. Harry would live at Hogwarts with Severus in order to train more as well as further advance his magical studies. While he was currently at the top of his class, this was in most part from Severus breathing down the boy's neck at every turn.

He had been happy when Draco showed some interest in training with Harry in the mornings, and allowed the boy to train with them every other day. Draco was turning out to be a most trustworthy and loyal friend to Harry, which couldn't be said about some of the other Slytherins who despised Harry.

**Year Three**

Voldemort was beginning to stir once more, that much the world knew. Harry, the one being looked up to by full grown wizards around the world, however, had much more urgent things to worry about. Like his growing crush on Ginny Weasley.

"Professor, um, well, I, uh…"

Draco snickered and finished his push-up routine, coming to stand next to Severus.

"Harry, I thought we had agreed that you need only call me Professor in class. In training, it is either Severus or Sir."

"Um, yes…sir. Well, uh."

"Oh goodness, you teenagers will be the death of me!"

Draco broke out in peels of laughter, going so far as sliding down a wall.

Harry blushed and glared at Draco. "You don't have this issue, Draco. Girls are so much more difficult than boys."

Draco stuck his tongue out at Harry, and went back to doing crunches.

"A girl problem then, Harry? Who's the lucky lady?" Blushing even more, he fell to the ground and began stretching.

"Ginny, sir."

"Miss Weasley, hm, interesting choice."

"Er, yeah." Who would have thought, he'd be going to Severus for girl advice.

While Severus and Harry had formed some sort of trust bond, both were still weary of growing too close. Harry feared that Severus would one day take the place of his father, James Potter, someone who in his memory was the bravest man he had ever known, or did know at least for a while. Severus, rather, feared losing Harry, just as he had lost Lily.

"From past experience, Harry, take a chance and ask her to Hogsmeade for the weekend."

"But she is a second year, sir." Harry was trying to contemplate a way to sneak her out, but she probably wouldn't comply.

"I'm sure, with teacher supervision, she would be fine. I'll be at a table across from you at the Leaky Cauldron grading essays, I'm sure that will be enough for Albus."

Smiling, Harry ran out of the room, forgetting his training for the moment, to find Ginny and invite her to Hogsmeade.

Severus turned to Draco, who was looking worse for wear. His expression had fallen, and depression had consumed him once more.

"When will you tell him, Draco?" He questioned one of the Snakes he could say he was relatively close with.

"Probably never, it would make things too awkward."

"Yet, you allow him to gush about girls he is infatuated with for that week, you don't find that awkward either?"

Shaking his head, Draco got up and walked to the showers. It would ruin everything if Draco admitted his feelings for Harry.

"Hit me, I dare you." Harry smirked and hopped around the ring, holding his gloves in front of him, expecting a blow.

Draco took a swing at his stomach, causing Harry to jump back. Draco swung at him again, hitting his right arm. Harry ducked to miss a kick to his stomach, blocking the kick with his arms, and swung his leg around, catching Draco at the ankles and sending him toppling over.

Draco jumped up, and kicked high, catching Harry at his ribcage and sending him flying onto the mats outside of the ring.

Harry landed extremely hard, gasping for breath. Severus, who was watching the fight, didn't think much of it until Harry continued to not get up. Draco hopped over the boundary separating him and Harry, kneeling next to him and trying to get him to focus on his face.

Harry was more than crying, he was sobbing pitifully and was making no move to stop the tears with his hands. It was at that moment Severus realized he hadn't moved his lower body since he landed outside of the ring. In panic, he cast a diagnostic spell over Harry and gasped.

"He has a fractured spine, almost broken. If we are not careful, this could be permanently debilitating."

Moving towards Harry's head, Severus kneeled over him, looking directly into his eyes. "Okay, Harry, stay focused on me. I want you to go into your core, do you understand? Stay there until I tell you it is safe."

Harry wheezed and continued to sob, it was then that Severus told Draco to light the incents on the cabinet. When the smell filled the room, Harry began drifting and eventually was completely asleep, and enveloped in the safety of his magical core.

Severus worked on Harry for two hours, pouring potion after potion down his throat. Draco had had to leave halfway through in order to attend to the Headmaster, who was frantically searching for the trio. When he was finished, Harry's muscles were worse for wear, completely enflamed from the trauma done to his spine, as well as some side effects from the potions. Severus picked him up, and set him on the cot twenty feet away. He summoned a chair and cast a diagnostic charm over Harry to make sure no other damage had been caused from Draco's kick.

Draco reentered the training area half an hour later, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh Merlin, Severus I almost killed the savior of the wizarding world." He collapsed on the floor next to Harry's bed, and held his friend's hand.

"It is no fault of yours, merely accidental. You cannot blame yourself for something out of your control."

"I hurt one of the people I love most in the world," Draco was cut off from a raspy voice, coming from the direction of the bed. "Love?" Harry said, attempting to sit up, but confined by a body bind curse.

"Yes, Harry, well, I, um…" Draco cleared his throat, hiding his blush by looking down.

"So, are boys more difficult than girls?" Harry snickered and squeezed his friend's hand.

Draco looked up, smiling. "Definitely."

Both began laughing, Harry being careful not to jostle is back.

Severus just shook his head, smirking. "You teenagers will be the death of me, won't you?"

**Year Four**

Both Harry and Draco were awkward around each other for a while, but a mutual agreement that they would try something more than friendship had been reached. Severus had had to reassure Harry there was nothing wrong with having a same-sex relationship in the wizarding world, and it had taken months to just get him to admit any feelings for Draco at all.

Meanwhile, at the school, the Triwizard tournament was in full swing. Harry and Draco had joked about entering, but knew they were too young and Harry knew that Severus would never give him permission to try. He was too focused on training as well. He was proud to say that he was learning at a NEWT level in all core subjects, and had become quite proficient at occlumency and controlling and feeling magic.

His recovery after his broken spine, however, had set him back in physical training. He had grown used to having hard muscles from working out daily, but Severus refused to have him walking, let alone training, for almost a month. He had lost some muscle mass, but not enough to be noticed on the outside. It was knowing that he did that was the issue.

It had also been discovered, just last month, that Draco was having issues eating enough to keep his body functioning. Severus suspected it was from Draco's father pressuring him, fraying his nerves, and causing him to get sick if he did eat. Draco's anxiety increased tenfold when Harry's name had been drawn out of the goblet at the announcement of the triwizard champions. Harry was his best friend, maybe even more, and he knew that Harry had been seriously injured not even a year ago. Could he compete?

When he had asked Severus about this, he had shrugged it off and told him that they would aid Harry, but he couldn't be so sure. He had to devise a plan to keep Harry safe, perhaps some sort of wards? Something to protect him while in the arena…

_Two Weeks Later_

Harry collapsed onto a futon strategically placed next to the dueling platform and covered his face with the palms of his hands. They had been working for three hours, and his energy was spent. He couldn't physically stand if he wanted to.

"Up, Potter." Severus snarled, menacingly pointing his wand at his charge.

The younger man, merely fourteen years old, lifted his head and raised his eyebrows before wincing and plopping the appendage back onto the mattress.

"I can't." He simply stated, closing his eyes again.

"You can, and you will. We haven't worked this hard for you to give up now." The professor reached into his pocket and retrieved a half-full vial, passing it to his student.

Harry uncorked the potion and swallowed the vile liquid thankfully. It slipped from his grasp and shattered on the cold stone floor, pieces scattering in every direction.

"Sorry, I'm still shaky." He explained, knowing for a fact that the man wouldn't be too scathing. His motor skills still weren't up to par, and Severus knew this. He wouldn't hold this mistake against him. "Where's Draco?"

Laying out a rather large yoga mat, Severus nudged Harry's still form towards the foam. "Stretch, you'll feel better soon."

"You always say that," Harry grumbled, allowing himself to be prodded and helped onto the floor. "Now, why won't you answer my question?"

Smirking, the older man shook his head and pushed Harry's back slightly when he began reaching for his toes.

Harry stiffened and attempted to straighten himself again, but his professor firmly held him still, massaging the inflamed muscles around his spine until they relaxed.

"It hurts…so bad." Harry ground out, forcing back tears.

"It will heal with time." He allowed Harry to shakily force his back straight and began to stretch his legs, which were equally as sore.

"I feel like an invalid," the black haired boy whispered, combing a hand through his messy hair while Severus helped him straighten his arm once more.

"You are no such thing. A boy that has been severely injured, yes. A boy that has defied all odds, yes. A boy that can't seem to shake off the title of the-boy-who-lived, definitely." Severus quirked the corner of his lip, a gesture Harry now takes as a smile.

"You are not invincible, Harry, which can't seem to make it through your thick skull. Therefore, as such, you can ask and receive help."

"But-" "No. Draco and I have told you time and again that we will care for you. Draco for obvious reasons," Harry blushed and wrinkled his shirt in his fingers ", and I, well you are the closest thing to a son that I have, Harry."

Surprised by the admission, Harry ducked his head and began rising. A son? Wouldn't that mean that Snape is like his…father?

"I already have a father." He stated, sounding angry. Who was he to attempt to replace him?

"I have no intention of taking James' place, but you may need someone in the future." The teacher calmly answered.

Harry began packing away his training equipment, mainly mats and smaller weights, before throwing open the door to the room and storming off to down the staircase and to Severus' rooms.

"Dinner will be in 15 minutes, make sure that Draco knows. Remember, the wards are still up so no funny business." Severus stated, heading further into his study and into his own room.

"Fuck dinner, fuck Snape, fuck…Draco? What are you doing?"

Draco was currently hidden behind a tower of books, madly flipping through pages and highlighting phrases when he saw fit. He glanced at Harry for one moment, offered a smile, and then was back at work reading whatever he was reading.

Harry stood behind him, with his hands on Draco's shoulders, reading over the blonde's head.

"Why are you reading about blood warding?" Harry warily questioned.

The blonde, who didn't seem to notice what Harry was doing, flipped the book closed with a snap and stood up, facing him and only centimeters away from each other.

"Nothing…"

"Yes, because you usually bury yourself in research before dinner every night. Now what's going on?"

"Dinner? Isn't it lunchtime?" Draco innocently stated. Harry growled, and narrowed his eyes, "You didn't eat?"

Harry grabbed his hand, dragging him into Severus' rooms and to the dinner table. Who cared if he was mad at Severus right now, this was more important.

"It was one meal!" Draco complained, pulling away.

Harry spun around and grabbed the boy's shoulders, bringing them eye to eye. "That's how it starts, Drake." "No! I'm fine Harry, it was just one meal!"

Harry stared into his companion's eyes, determining the truth in this statement. He didn't see any hint of a lie, Draco even looked sorry that he had forgotten.

"Fine, but you're eating twice as much dinner as normal."

"I-" Harry gave him a look daring him to continue. Shoulders sagging, Draco begrudgingly allowed Harry to push him into the kitchen and sit at the table.

"Is there a problem?" Severus questioned, seeing the tension between the two.

"Draco missed a meal." "Harry!"

Severus sat across from his godson, staring at him.

"Draco you know you can't do this any longer."

"I know, I just forgot, I swear Uncle! I haven't…I don't…" He always got like this when Severus had that look on his face, the accusing look that spelled trouble.

"I will know if this happens again, agreed?" Nodding feverishly, Draco began eating his food dramatically and with relish. Harry rolled his eyes, but began eating his own food.

Severus just shook his head with a small smile.

It was the final task, and both Harry and Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts Champion, were preparing to head into the maze. Harry shook his muscles out, anxiously moving from foot to foot. He couldn't help but have a horrible feeling that something was going to go wrong. He checked his pockets for his concealed healing potions and knife, keeping his wand holster tight around his wrist.

"Severus," Harry gulped and looked towards his guardian. "I don't think this is going to end well."

Severus put a hand on his shoulder, glancing down at the pendant Draco had forced Harry to wear into the arena.

"You will be fine, just remember your training. You are further ahead than half of the athletes. Use your head and trust your instincts, they are usually correct."

Nodding, Harry startled when the horn was blown, signaling for the first champions to enter the maze. Harry stepped into the garden barrier, and was surprised to see it close behind him. He pounded on the branches and twigs, "Severus!" He yelled, frightened.

"I don't want to do this, I don't." His voice faded, and he began walking further. He could hear movement, but nothing else. It was almost as if it was just him inside the labyrinth.

He sprinted forward, seeing the foliage start to move around him. He ducked a branch whizzing at his head, and ran for the next corner, jumping behind it. When the sound stopped, he looked back around, and his eyes widened. The path he had just been following, was gone.

Gulping, he continued on. He felt as if he had been walking for hours, and his back was more sore than it had been in years. He downed one of the healing potions, but saved the other just in case he might need it later. He felt the pain ease, but not fully disappear.

He rounded one last corner, and was greeted by a bright blue light. He had found the cup. This look was mirrored in none other than Cedric Diggory's eyes, staring at him from across the clearing. Both sprinted for the cup, grabbing onto a handle, and flying through nothingness, plopping on the ground of an abandoned field.

"What happened, where are we?" Cedric stated, examining the trophy. "Dumbledore said it would take the winner back to Hogwarts. This is definitely not Hogwarts."

"Thanks for stating the obvious Cedric." Harry examined his surroundings, growing weary at discovering a giant cauldron, filled to the brim with a pearl-like liquid. "Cedric, I think we need to leave, now."

"What's going on, Harry? Why…" He was interrupted by the cauldron's ledge catching on fire, effectively boiling the liquid. A man, carrying an empty cloak, appeared before them, slinking towards the duo.

"Harry Potter, what a pleasure to finally meet you. Your guardian has done an admirable job keeping you from me." A hushed voice, sounding somewhat snakelike, said from the direction of the cloak in the other man's arms.

The man carrying the cloak cast a spell at Harry, sending him flying backwards and sticking to what looked like a gravestone. Cedric fell to the ground, stunned- or at least he hoped he was stunned.

"You will finally meet, Potter, the most powerful wizard known to man. Lord Voldemort shall rise again!"

Harry screamed as a knife was dug into his wrist, blood pouring down his hand and into the cauldron. It began to boil a dark brown color, and that was when the little man threw the cloak into the cauldron. A flash of light filled the clearing, and sparks began to come off of the liquid, slowly balling up and rising. The metal of the cauldron melted, coating the Earth below it, but the mass kept spinning, evolving.

"Oh merlin," Harry stated, closing his eyes. His head was aching terribly, almost as if he had been under a long bout of legilimency.

Harry allowed his magic to seep into the stone, willing it to let him go. When he was released, he grabbed his dropped wand from off the floor, and rolled behind a tombstone.

A moment later, a shallow cackling sound came from the clearing, causing Harry to grasp Draco's pendant even harder.

Help, Help, Help, he pleaded internally, knowing that nothing was coming.

He was surprised to feel Draco's magic surround him, added to his own. He could do this, he could stop Voldemort once and for all. Maybe, just then he would have a normal life. Severus could be his father, Draco his- he internally blushed- boyfriend, and the world might just be right for a while.

With this new found feeling, Harry grasped his wand, and rounded the corner. Just in time as well, for the tombstone he had been behind exploded into thousands of pieces.

"Harry Potter, what a pleasure to finally meet you. Though it won't be for long." The man with red eyes before him, Voldemort, cackled and glowered down at him, raising his wand.

_"Avada Ked-" "Experiallmus!"_ Harry shouted, jumping out of the way of the death curse. He rolled once on the ground, and began throwing various higher level spells at the more experienced wizard. He could feel his magical reserves waning, but continued to fight. He could feel Draco trying to give him more energy, and strangely, another energy coming through, Severus'. He fought harder, and was much faster than the older wizard before him. He was always one step ahead because of his speed.

When he was a foot away from the dark wizard, he grabbed his knife and dug it into the man's stomach, causing him to hunch over. He forced his magic into the knife, causing the metal to heat in his hands, and the wizard to scream in agony.

"It wasn't for long, was it? Sectumsempra!" Voldemort fell, now bleeding and unable to heal himself with his magic. His eyes grasped onto Harry's, trying to force his way into the child's mind, to destroy it. But Harry was stronger, and forced him out. He opened his eyes just in time to see the monster's before him fall.

That was when he collapsed.

He woke up to fingers prodding him, and Severus' worried eyes staring into his. Harry sat up, groaning as he was in pain everywhere. His mentor allowed him to lean against him, drawing from his strength and allowing himself to be fussed over by worried healers and Draco.

Harry watched Draco, wanting to do nothing more than kiss the boy in front of him. It was because of him that he won.

He looked up towards Severus once more, and allowed Severus to view his memories and Severus allowed Harry to grasp onto his robes. He had wanted to do this for years, to just bury himself in the cloak and let Severus call the shots.

"It's okay now, you're fine. Just relax, for once in your life, breathe." And Harry felt like he was in one of his first training sessions once more. Tears sprang to his eyes, and he allowed Severus to wipe them away gently, and ask for a sleeping potion, because at the moment that was the only cure from this madness.

And it was at this moment that Severus realized the child he had sworn to protect, was a child no longer. He had defeated one of the most powerful wizards in the world, but at what cost to himself?

And it was at that moment, then and there, that Severus decided to give Draco and Harry a life they deserved. One of family, love, commitment, and caring. They could be normal children, have petty relationships, fight, get back together, have children, grow old. And Severus would make it his goal in life, to see this one task through.

******The End.**

* * *

**_ Based on the reception to this story, more one-shots or short stories pertaining to this universe may be created. This will only happen, however, if there is a want for more._**

**_Thank you to my amazing beta, Lirio de Amor. (:_**

**_Please leave a small review if possible, I would really like feedback on this universe!_**


End file.
